


The Perfect Birthday

by freezerjerky



Series: The Passage of Time [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: Merlin has a great birthday, largely thanks to Arthur. There's always a catch to good days, isn't there?





	

Merlin's birthday is in October and he almost forgets about it. The gallery's just gotten in a popular exhibition and everyone wants to buy prints of paintings or to scoff a the fact that they can't purchase the originals. When he wakes up on the morning of, he's prepared to go through the day as usual, not expectng anything spectacular. Arthur had a different idea.

Around ten in the morning, there's a knock at the door of his flat and a delivery person ushers in several dozen flowers. Arthur shrugs and resumes drinking his coffee and there's very little counterspace left without a bouquet sitting on top of it.

"How'd you manage that on a Sunday?" Merlin asks, after an enthusiastic kiss.

"It's all about finding the right delivery service, Merlin." Arthur places his mug down in one of the free places. "Now, get dressed so we can continue to celebrate your birthday."

 

They don't leave the flat until noon, when they take a cab to the National Gallery. Arthur's not one for looking at art for a long time, but he knows Merlin likes it, so he lets Merlin take his time admiring some of his favourite paintings. Afterwards, they sit at Trafalgar Square and watch the tourists and the buskers until Merlin remembers they haven't eaten lunch. He chooses a direction and they stop in the nearest restaurant for a bite.

After their late lunch, they take a walk along the Thames. It's a chilly enough day, but still beautiful to be out together. They stop and take the time to admire and to talk. At one point, Merlin forces Arthur to stop so he can sketch him on the only paper he has at that point in time, a napkin shoved into his jacket pocket. Arthur humours him but insists it's only because it's his birthday. 

Tired from walking, they take a cab back to Arthur's flat where they doze until evening. When they wake, Arthur gifts Merlin with a leatherbound sketch journal and some very pricey paints. Before Merlin has the chance to become sappy, Arthur tosses a jumper at him (Merlin's fully aware that about half of his wardrobe has ended up at Arthur's flat) and tells him to change because it's time for dinner.

 

Dinner is not actually dinner at all, but rather a party that involves renting out an entire pub in Covent Garden. Arthur's scarcely forgotten a person to invite- all of their friends are there and Merlin's mum and some of his professors and coworkers. When Merlin sees his mum he hugs her for what feels like an age. He doesn't see her as much as he likes and this is probably the best thing someone can get him as a present. Arthur knows as much, even if he insists on giving the more material things as well.

He only leaves her side when she insists he has to speak with all the guests and that she's in town for a few days to see him. Merlin's happiness is really in seeing all those he cares about, and he feels lucky to have someone who understands this. He takes a breather, after he's said his hellos and hugged almost everyone in the room to sit at a table with a few mates. Mordred's regaling a funny work tale about Arthur while Gwaine's doing what he does best, drinking and trying to chat up Percy.

Lance approaches, giving Merlin what he's certain is his third hug and third birthday wish of the night from him. "Happy birthday, mate," he says, then pulls him aside, but not aside enough. "Can I ask you about someone?"

"Sure." Merlin takes a sip of his rum and coke, then turns to him.

"The bird over there, with the dark hair and the asymmetrical dress, she's very pretty. Is she like...your professor or a supervisor or something?"

Gwaine chokes on his drink outright and Mordred pats his back. Merlin, for his part, counts himself as lucky he's put his drink down.

"She's my mother," he answers drily.

"Your-" Lance's eyes go wide. "I can see the resemblance now that I've- Christ, Merlin, I'm sorry."

"Did you chat up his mum?" Gwaine leans forward. "Because I'll have you know Hunith and I have a very special bond. I'm going to be Merlin's new stepdaddy, aren't I?"

Merlin groans and finishes the remainder of his drink. "If you don't stop, I'm going to call Arthur over here and we'll tell each other how disgustingly in love with each other you are."

It's Mordred, with his sweet demeanor but surprisingly sharp tongue that cuts in. "You mean what you usually do?"

Thankfully, Merlin's too amused to do anything but laugh.

 

At the end of the night, they end up back at Arthur's flat, having some very expensive wine and enjoying a fire. Merlin's laying on his back against Arthur's chest and he has no desire to move from that spot for at least a week. The warmth of drinking wine and spending a good day with the people he loves has spread through him and he feels boneless in a way he doesn't think he can ever replicate. It's quiet and peaceful and he wonders if this is what being absurdly happy feels like.

"Can I tell you something?" Arthur asks, the rumble of his voice a pleasant sensation.

"You can tell me many things, anything really."

"My father," he begins, taking a steeling breath, "is engaging in a new business venture in New York City. And he'd like me to oversee it. He doesn't know how long it'll take, but it's one of the best opportunities I've been given and I can really prove my worth to everyone."

"Okay. So you'll be traveling for a while?" Merlin asks. It'll be inconvenient, but Arthur goes on business trips fairly regularly.

"Not exactly, no. He wants me to stay in the city for the duration. The current estimated time is only a few weeks but it could be longer."

"Oh-kay." He exhales. "When?"

"Wednesday."

"Bloody hell, Arthur." He sits up to face him. "So in a few days you're going to fly to another country for who knows how long?"

"It's not going to be more than a few months at most- I told him I refuse to be there past February."

"Oh, and I'm sure he'll listen to that." He shakes his head. "When did he tell you?"

"Friday. I would have told you right away but your birthday-"

"You're still telling me on my birthday." He stands, collecting their empty wine glasses. Arthur follows him into the kitchen, not wanting this to turn into a row.

"Okay that's fair. It's fair. I should have told you right away. I just- I really like what we've got going on right now. In this moment. Here in London. And I know that me being in New York will be different but we'll be doing it, right?"

Merlin's debating saying something biting, at least showing his anger, but then he catches a glimpse of Arthur's face. There's doubt there and insecurity. He nods, then swallows hard.

"Long distance is not my ideal but...most couples do it at some point or another and it's not a permanent thing."

Objectively, he knows this is likely a very good opportunity for Arthur and an offer he can't refuse. There's also the naggling thought in his brain, though, that this is probably some contrivance of Uther's to get Arthur away from him and maybe to make him see logic. He's secure enough in the relationship to know that's not an issue, but he hates that someone is going to actually test it like that. It's undignified.

He steps forward, pulling Arthur into an embrace. Screwing his eyes shut, he's comforted by the warmth and strength of Arthur's arms around him. They can do this, but it's definitely not going to be the easiest thing they've done. He wonders if, because it's his birthday, he can wish very hard and then everything will be easy for them. Probably not, but it's worth trying.


End file.
